Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{6}{14}-13\dfrac{3}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{6}{14}} - {13} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {13} + {\dfrac{6}{14}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{6}{14}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{3}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{3}{14}$